The specific aims of the Administrative Core (A) are to provide centralized scientific and administrative management, financial control services, and clerical and materials management support to all projects and cores. The Administrative Core will provide necessary support for the organization and conduct of the Steering Committee /Internal Advisory Board meetings, the annual Investigator Meeting and Retreat with the External Advisory Board, and monthly or as-needed telephone, video, and web conferences. This core supports the mission of the NCI to improve the treatment and continuing care of cancer patients.